


Reflection on the Glass

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:23:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: “It’s not bad, like this…” Yuma whispered, and you could practically hear the grin on his face. “After all, any wandering eyes will see who you belong to, right? …–and, Sow said she liked the city lights."* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	Reflection on the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

Your hands were splayed out on the cool glass in front of you, fingers spread apart and palms flat. You had long ago forgotten how cold the glass was - the chilled surface now a distant memory. By now, your body was heated all over, flushed with a faint, red blush. Your forehead was nearly touching the glass, your breath visible with each exhale. Your hair was flopped messily around your face, strands tickling your cheeks.

It was almost completely pitch black in the room, giving you a magnificent view of the city lights outside. The street lights were vibrant and you could see cars racing by, like glowing ants many floor below. The towering building across the street was lit up in some windows, like little glowing boxes. You could see people walking around in some of those rooms and you feared they would see you.

“Someone might see-” you whimpered, attempting to turn around. His large digits curled inside your depths, silencing you immediately. Your knees wobbled weakly as pleasure shot through you.

“It’s not bad, like this…” Yuma whispered, and you could practically hear the grin on his face. “After all, any wandering eyes will see who you belong to, right? …–and, Sow said she liked the city lights,” he commented quietly, almost breathlessly. His free hand slid along your behind, squeezing briefly at a cheek before curling possessively around your hip.

It was true – you had told him earlier that you like the lights from time to time. You and Yuma had spent the entire day in the city. It was a special occasion and he said he wanted to celebrate it accordingly. You preferred the small cottage in the woods where you lived; however, it was nice to get to visit the city from time to time. You had watched a movie, ate at a fancy restaurant, and walked around, taking in the sights and exploring. It wasn’t until it got late that Yuma commented about this hotel room. Surprises weren’t his specialty, but he managed to trick you this time; yet, it was quite a wonderful surprise. The room was on a high floor and gave you a beautiful view. The bed was big and there was a hot-tub sized bathtub in the bathroom.

The hand that was curled around your hip bone lifted. His hand slid along the soft skin of your navel before groping one of your breasts briefly. His fingertips continued upward and slid along your jawline. The texture was calloused and rough, but very familiar to you. His thumb flicked against your pulse, earning an excited jolt from you.

“I haven’t sucked you at all today. You’re dying for, aren’tcha?” the vampire whispered lowly. His thumb slid aside and was replaced promptly with his lips. “A-ah,” you moaned quietly. For a moment, he sucked on the skin around your pulse, until a wet, dark hickey remained. The tips of his fangs tickled your skin, tauntingly so, as he searched for another spot to mark.

His lips sucked in some more skin on the underside of your jaw. You whimpered and wiggled around pathetically as his mouth harshly darkened your skin. A few hickeys later and you finally felt the sweet, powerful sting of his fangs. You moaned, far more loudly than anticipated. Your head fell back, mouth hung agape, and your toes curled against the carpet beneath your feet. His bite, as always, was firm and stung oh so sweetly. His fangs dug deep into your flesh, parting your skin and exposing fresh blood.

Yuma groaned quietly into your flesh as he sucked. You could feel your blood being drawn rapidly to your neck. Your heart thumped loudly and the blood raced through your veins. It matter not how many times his fangs penetrated your flesh, creating new wounds that would inevitably heal; you never grew tired of that sweet agony. His quiet moans and the sounds of his harsh sucking echoed in your ears as he drowned in the flavors of your blood.

Your peaceful serenity crumbled into oblivion as you felt him slowly slip inside you. His digits were replaced with something thicker, warmer, and undoubtedly his own core. He slowly drew his fangs from your flesh, lapping at blood that poured from the thick wound. Your head fell forward and nearly bumped the glass.

You arched your back as much as you could, standing up on your toes with your behind sticking out, trying to make the position as easy as possible. The tall vampire towered over you, his large legs outside of yours. You could feel his tip poke past your entrance. Slowly, he pushed into you, until your hips met and his head brushed against your sweet spot, deep within your depths.

“Ahh… Sow,” Yuma moaned loudly into your ear. Your walls clenched tightly on his throbbing member. You whimpered as he filled you, forcing you to stretch for his length. It was a unique feeling that left you trembling with anticipation.

Your knees wobbled as your walls throbbed around him; but, you managed to keep yourself standing upright. Yuma arched over you. The hand that was curled around your jaw lifted and he pressed his forearm against the glass, a few inches above your head. The fingers that had been inside you, still soaked with your juices, curled against the bundle of nerves between your thighs. You cried out when he flicked against your pearl with his calloused fingers.

His hips remained still against yours. His member throbbed painfully inside you, forcing a quiet whimper from your throat. His breath was heavy against your cheeks as he lowered his head to whisper into your ear. “You get really tight when I take you like this. Such a dirty sow…” Something you had come to learn was that Yuma loved windows - specifically, he loved trapping you against them so your eyes could wander to the sights outside and the possibility of others looking in and catching sight of his conquest.

It wasn’t fair. He was tormenting you. You were completely nude while he remained clad in his lounge pants, only lowering them enough to release his member. Perhaps, the worst part, was that you enjoyed every second of it. There was excitement in others knowing who you belonged to - a powerful feeling you couldn’t explain, but he knew it well.

Yuma’s chest was massive, firm and a bit damp with sweat. His skin slid along your back as he lowered himself, arching over you in the possessive manner that you knew all too well.

“Gnnn - fuck…” he growled lowly as your walls clenched around him. His large digits flicked against your pearl sloppily. His hips remained still, savoring the moment. You mewled loudly, unable to properly convey it fast enough. An orgasm suddenly shook your body, startling you. Juices dripped down your thighs and onto the carpet and moans poured from you.

“Y-yuuma-ahhh,” you moaned his name, drawing it out slowly and extending on the vowels. Your thighs trembled and your hands shook against the glass as you came.

“Sow… you did not just-” Yuma’s words cut off and a low growl escaped him. You recognized it as a sound that was not of annoyance, but rather pure desire. The arm that was pressed against the glass lowered and his index and middle finger poked at your lips. Unconsciously, your mouth opened and he slid those two large digits into your mouth, resting them gently on your tongue.

“Those noises you make – you’re gonna make me lose it real fast, so…” Yuma’s hips pulled back slightly and then pressed back into you. A mewl escaped you and your teeth clamped down on his fingers, not strong enough to draw blood, but firm enough to keep yourself more quiet. “Hnn,” Yuma groaned quietly. “That’s…” his words trailed off, and you couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking.

He started swaying against you, quickly forming a smooth rhythm. His swollen member glided in and out of your tight heat effortlessly, filling the room with sloppy, wet, fleshy sounds. Your nether lips puckered greedily around him, sucking him back in each time he pulled out. The vampire panted quietly in your ear, fingers of his dominant hand still buried between your thighs and flicking at your pearl. The digits in your mouth played gently with your tongue. You played back, flicking your tongue between his fingers and curling around the digits.

Strangled grunts, moans, and heavy pants quickly filled the room as Yuma rocked in and out of your body. He forced himself to move slowly, wanting to savor the moment. You knew Yuma well, and knew that, on normal circumstances, he would have been pounding into you relentlessly by now.

“I can see your reflection… in - ahhh…. in the glass,” Yuma whispered through pants and quiet grunts. Your eyes flickered up and you could make out Yuma’s expression faintly in the glass, as well. “That greedy expression… is gonna be the death of me…” His statement fascinated you, for his was making quite the aroused face, as well.

Suddenly, he swiftly removed the digits from your mouth and then proceeded to slide his member out of you. An almost pained whimper slipped from your lips as he pulled back; that sound melted into a startled gasp when he suddenly lifted you up and carried you away from the window. Your back hit the bed with a loud thump and your entire body bounced.

Rather accustomed to his manhandling, you quickly regained yourself and propped up on your elbows. “Yuma?” you whispered as the vampire climbed on top of you. He hoisted your legs into the air and you instinctively wrapped them around his waist. Still glistening with your juices, his cock slid right into you. A groan poured from his mouth, and a whimper from yours, as the two of you became one again.

As your eyes lifted and hastily took in his aroused expression, you realized that his hair was down. The hairband had likely fallen loose and was lying on the floor somewhere. Light brown strands fell over his shoulder and curled around his clavicle. His bangs hung sloppily over his eyes, making his lustful gaze both enticing and intimidating. As usual, one of his fangs peaked out of his mouth and it brought a smile to your lips.

“Hm? What?” Yuma quickly questioned, pausing for a moment. He didn’t lean down, but remained hovering above you, giving you the perfect view of his chest while he, in turn, had the perfect view of your nudity. “I’m just… admiring you,” you confessed slowly, cheeks and chest reddening.

“Of course you are, ‘cuz you’re mine… Now…” Yuma’s large hands wrapped around your hips, fingers curling against the bone. Your head fall back as he rolled against you, and your hips unconsciously lifted off the bed, perfecting the angle. “Let me hear that sweet voice of yours… until the sun comes up…”


End file.
